


#12 Mirror

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty found that teasing could get to be a bit too much sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12 Mirror

Misty looked into the mirror and her reflection stared right back at her. She focused intently on the pair of turquoise eyes set in her round face, framed by short red hair. After a few seconds, she let a faint sigh slip through her lips and picked up a brush. With swift strokes, she gently eased out the tangles in her locks.

It was just one of those mornings. She wasn't a vain person by any means, of course not, but she still appreciated a compliment on her looks here and there. Misty was happy enough to just be a casual tomboy and not worry too much about how she looked, but there were days when she couldn't help but be self conscious. Her sisters didn't help, teasing her so often about her looks. 

Daisy at least wasn't too bad. She was the one Misty was closest to. Violet and Lily though, while they weren't outright mean to her, did seem to have a little too much fun teasing her at times and she found it quite aggravating.

"I'm not a runt," Misty spoke in a fierce voice, her eyes narrowing to slits. She absolutely hated it when anyone called her a runt. Sure, she was the youngest but was it really necessary to call her that? "So what if I'm not as beautiful as my sisters? Like I should even care what some air headed bimbos think anyway." 

Even though she said that, Misty still wondered why she let the teasing get to her so much. There was no obvious answer to that question. The teasing just really rankled her at times.

When she was done brushing her hair, she set the brush down and continued to look at her reflection with a pensive expression. Even Ash had sometimes teased her, daring to insinuate she looked like a boy, but he was just a silly child anyway and she doubted he ever really meant to hurt her feelings. The thought of Ash now had her wondering what he was up to right now. He was on some journey far away, no doubt having fun with his other friends. 

Did he ever think about her?

"I miss him," Misty whispered to the mirror. She tied her hair up into a side ponytail and then leaned on the table. A smile formed on her face. "I hope he misses me too."


End file.
